Secretos para Juliette
by Yo-Yo Fire
Summary: Juliette sabe muy bien quien es, una bruja. Su mundo cambiará a su llegada a Hogwarts, donde todo lo que habia conocido cambiará, y vera presa de oscuridad, cuya unica luz sera el resolver esos secretos que han empezado a surgir nada mas llegar a Londres. ¿Quien es Juliette Blanc? Descubridlo vosotros. Secretos para Juliette.
1. Chapter 1

**Juliette sabe muy bien quien es, una bruja. Su mundo cambiará a su llegada a Hogwarts, donde todo lo que habia conocido cambiará, y vera presa de oscuridad, cuya unica luz sera el resolver esos secretos que han empezado a surgir nada mas llegar a Londres.**

¿Quien es Juliette Blanc? Descubridlo vosotros.

Secretos para Juliette.

**Es la primera vez que he subo un fic aqui , espero que os guste, podeis criticar, corregir o lo que querais, intento que el fic quede lo mas ajustado la historia de Rowling.**

**Aviso los personajes no me pertenecen ni los espacios todo es obra de J.K. Rowling, salvo los personajes que no conoceis como Juliette, sus padres y tal vez alguno que otro mas, y los espacios que no conoceis tambien.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Más allá de la oscuridad, siempre existe esa luz que te guía, que te hace volver en si, devolviéndote la visión de tus pensamientos, embargando la oscuridad para volverte hacia la luz.

El bien y el mal, no son más que una cara de la misma moneda, porque cada una actúa por su propio interés, y nadie sabe si esta bien o mal lo que hacen, porque ambos piensan que están obrando bien.

Esa diferencia es la línea delgada que separa unos ideales en contra de los muggels, con otros a favor de esos. ¿Pero quien esta en lo cierto?

El mundo donde vive Juliette solo hay una delgada línea que separa su mundo al de sus padres.

Juliette Blanc es una bruja, si, como oís, una autentica bruja con varitas, y túnicas, sombreros de pico y escobas que vuelan. La primera vez que se lo comunicaron mediante un mago que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia francés, no se lo pudo creer. Sus padres pensaban que se trataba de alguna cámara oculta, o una broma televisiva. Efectivamente ambos estaban en el error, cuando el trabajador del ministerio prendió fuego a su chimenea con un palo de madera, aunque claro, tendría que haber una explicación científica del porque había pasado eso.

Los señores Blanc como muggels expertos intentaron encontrar explicación a que se debía lo que habían visto. ¿Tecnología muy avanzada? No, descarto esa opción, ¿Efectos ilusorios? Se decanto más por esa opción. El trabajador del ministerio, con paciencia, intento convencer de que la había un mundo de magia mas allá de su mundo lleno de maquinas y aparatos que hacían facilitar la vida de un no-mago.

Juliette se convenció a si misma que no era un bruja, pensó que lo que había pasado ese mismo día que le entregaron la carta del colegio Beauxbatons era producto de su mente, de un sueño demasiado real y demasiado fantástico para ser verdad.

Ella nunca había destacado por sus estudios, ni por ser muy social, ni porque se le diera bien los deportes. Juliette nunca destaco en nada, sin embargo tenía una extraña habilidad que nadie más que ella sabia, el dibujo.

Cerca de París, en una pequeña aldea mágica situada en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrar, se encontraba el mayor comercio mágico de toda Francia. Fue allí, donde alucino.

-Esto…es…mágico.-se dijo a si misma, miro a sus padres que la acompañaban para comprar sus utensilios, estaban igual de atónitos que ella.

-Si, cariño.-dijo su madre.

Andando un poco perdidos, pudieron comprar los materiales, la varita, y el uniforme escolar, una túnica de seda azul claro.

-Odio este color.-protesto la muchacha.

-Deberás conformarte, el uniforme no se ha modificado durante más de un siglo y al parecer no entra dentro de los planes de Madame Maxime.

Se pregunto quien era esa tal Madame Maxime. No obstante al inicio de curso la conoció, esa mujer que media mas de dos metros, era la directora de la academia Beauxbatons, y años después se conocerían mas dado los problemas que empezó a causar Juliette en el colegio.

Pero la historia de Juliette no empieza cuando entra en Beauxbatons, sino cuando se marcha.

Había pasado ya tres años desde que había entrado en Beauxbatons, y a pesar de que sus travesuras y sus meteduras de patas la llevaban al despacho de Madame Maxime, esta vez no fue por ningún problema dado.

-Pase señorita Blanc.-dijo después de que llamara a la puerta del despacho.- Se preguntara que ha hecho esta vez, y he de decirle que para la alegría de ambas nada. Tome asiento por favor.

La joven muchacha de pelo negro lacio, y ojos pardos se sentó en su sitio habitual delante del escritorio.

-Como bien sabe, el curso termina en un par de días. Sus padres me han mandado una lechuza comunicándome su translado a Inglaterra.

Si, su padre le había comunicado que se marcharían a Inglaterra por trabajo, aun así no sabia que parte de esto encajaba la directora, porque pensaba seguir viniendo el próximo curso.

-Al ser gente no mágica.-continuo Maxime de una forma elegante para no llamarlos muggels.- No saben si hay otros colegios que estarían dispuestos a continuar su educación mágica. No obstante esta de suerte.

Madame Maxime rebusca entre los cajones y saca un sobre de color beige con un sello algo típico de los magos. Porque los magos no compraban sellos, utilizaban cuños de su escudo familiar, o directamente nada.

Madame Maxime le tiende la carta a Juliette quien asombrada la mira con determinación.

-El director de Hogwarts, ha accedido a tenerla el próximo curso escolar, y el resto de su educación mientras perdure en ese país. En esa carta esta todo lo que necesitara para el próximo año.

-¿Iré a Hogwarts?- había oído hablar de ese colegio, cuyo director era el gran mago Albus Dumbledore. No se lo acababa de creer.

-Así es, no obstante debo añadir que aquí siempre serás bienvenida. Y no me deja otra opción que pedirle que tenga mucha suerte.

Juliette salió del despacho de la directora sin saber que hacer, y pensando en los últimos acontecimientos que llevo a Hogwarts a salir en la prensa internacional.

Ese año se había disputado el torneo de los tres magos, Hogwarts había ganado, había muerto un chico, Harry Potter, el famoso mago había estado involucrado, Hogwarts sin duda era un lugar donde siempre sucedía algo. Le hubiera gustado haber participado en aquel torneo, pero por suerte habían estado sin su directora durante todo el curso, hasta final del trimestre donde había vuelto para organizar la partida de los alumnos, ver el estado del colegio, y preparar ya el comienzo del próximo sin su alumna problemática Juliette Blanc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Vecinos Mágicos.**

"Hello my name is"

-"Helou mai neim is Jugliet"

Apago la grabadora y dejo el casette de "Aprende inglés en cinco minutos" a un lado. Juliette necesitaría más que escuchar inglés en el avión para poder comunicarse con el resto del mundo. El único progreso que había hecho era decir "Hola" seguido de "Me llamo Juliette" con un cerrado acento francés. Esperaba que Dumbledore la ayudara a encontrar un encantamiento traductor que sirviera para entender las clases porque si no sabia el idioma iba a ser muy difícil adaptarse.

Los señores Blanc miraron a su hija con cariño mientras veían fracasar estrepitosamente su esfuerzo de aprender inglés. Sin duda cualquiera que viera a la familia Blanc diría que era una familia normal, y feliz. Pero algo en la mirada de uno de los miembros de la familia mostraba signos de preocupación, cambiar de país significaba mucho, empezar de cero, nuevos amigos para Juliette, nuevas cosas que ver y aprender y sobre todo nuevas aventuras que vivir.

La muchacha se recogió el pelo en una coleta que se iba deshaciendo como emprendían el camino al bajar del avión.

-¡Juliette! Aidez-moi avecles sacs. Ayúdame con las maletas-le pidió su padre mientras le tendía una de las maletas.

La muchacha saco de sus pensamientos aquellas cosas que rondaban desde el día que sabia que iría a Hogwarts, tenía unas ganas increíbles de conocer en persona al director, y sobre todo al famoso Harry Potter.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto se dirigieron hasta el que seria su nuevo hogar, era el numero 11 de Grimmauld place. El taxi les dejo delante de la puerta de su casa.

Grimmauld place era un barrio tranquilo no muy lejos del centro londinense, constaba de numerosas casas iguales donde habitaban familias muy normales. En Grimmauld place también había un parque donde los niños jugaban al terminar el colegio, la calle era de las mas limpias, y estaban decorada por farolas que alumbraban al anochecer y algún que otro árbol.

La casa de Juliette a pesar de ser como las demás, en la pequeña entrada ajardinada había plantada un pequeño árbol que daba sombra en los días que mas calor hacia.

Juliette a pesar de que sus padres no se percataron vio que entre el numero 11 , su casa, y el numero 13 , faltaba un número , aun así no comento nada hasta que entro en su nuevo hogar.

-Mamá, falta una casa entre el 11 y el 13. ¿Eso no es muy raro?

-Juliette, ¿Que tonterías dices? Esta todo en orden, no falta una casa entre esta y aquella, tal vez sea un error numérico que no han arreglado, ya sabes que son algo viejas.

-Si Mamá.- Juliette prefirió ignorar el comentario de su madre, y siguió creyendo que ese cambio drástico numérico era muy raro.

La casa de Juliette era bastante grande tenia dos plantas y un sótano. El sótano estaba limpio y no había nada.

En la primera planta se encontraba el salón, la cocina, el baño y dos habitaciones más que sin duda serian los futuros despachos de sus padres.

Arriba en la segunda planta se encontraban tres habitaciones y otro baño más grande. Juliette encontró cual seria su habitación perfecta. Se trataba de una habitación grande con una ventana que daba a la calle y la pared daba a la casa numero 13. Era luminosa y sin duda tenia espacio suficiente para realizar deberes o estudiar en vacaciones, aunque por suerte este año no tendría nada que hacer dado su ingreso al nuevo colegio, aun así repasaría cada una de las asignaturas que tenia por si acaso, no sabia si necesitaba hacer alguna prueba o examen.

El verano solía ser cálido por esas fechas, aun así el extraño tiempo que se cernía sobre Londres no era muy normal. El viento soplaba frio, y las nubes encapotaron el cielo a la tercera semana en que había llegado. Sin lugar a dudas echaba de menos pasar el verano al sur francés, donde la buena temperatura hacia que dieran ganas de ir a la piscina o salir a dar un paseo por la tarde.

-Papá llegaré tarde a cenar, sobre las nueve de la noche, Christian ha tenido que dar clases extra a unos chavales y tendré que esperar hasta acabe para empezar con mi clase particular de inglés, y ya sabes, dura una hora, así que llegare sobre esa hora ¿vale?.-Juliette espero a que al otro lado del teléfono contestara su padre.

-Muy bien Jul, pero ten cuidado al volver a casa.

-Si papá.- dijo con voz cansina y colgó.

Se sentía pequeña, era sin duda lo suficiente mayor para volver sola a casa y llevaba su varita, ¿Qué se suponía que le tendría que pasar?

Christian era su profesor particular de inglés, en al poco tiempo de llegar busco a alguien para que le diera clases, y en las dos semanas que llevaba yendo a clase había avanzado bastante y hablaba un poco mejor, aun así su acento francés seguía presente.

Las horas pasaron muy rápidamente, y la clase término, Christian la esperaría ver mañana por la tarde.

Juliette se encamino a su casa, el cielo encapotado ya había oscurecido y al doblar la esquina oyó un par de voces, las luces de las farolas se fundieron dejándola en total oscuridad…

-¿Qué es el numero 12 de Grim…?-pregunto la voz joven.

Juliette se quedo atrás en silencio ocultándose entre las sombras de la calle.

-¡Aquí no, muchacho! ¡Espera a que estemos dentro!

Juliette se fijo que no solo estaba el hombre de la voz autoritaria y el chico, sino que oyó más pasos, había más gente.

Vio a lo lejos como se pararon enfrente de su casa y la del numero 13.

-Lo sabia, ahí hay algo raro,-susurro para si misma.

El hombre autoritario hizo algo que no pudo apreciar por la poca visibilidad y por la distancia a que ahora se encontraba de ellos. Y entre su casa y la del numero 13 apareció el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. A un lado pudo ver luz de su casa, su padre escuchaba música en su equipo de música mientras una casa aparecía de la nada empujando a las otras hacia los lados, apareciendo una casa mucho mayor que los bloques repetidos, y él sin enterarse. Aquella casa tenia las paredes sucias y las ventanas mugrientas, parecía estar deshabitada hacia mucho tiempo.

En cuanto el último cerro la puerta salió de las sombras y dio un ultimo vistazo a la casa, que seguía materializada, tal vez al oír al muchacho, el hechizo de ocultamiento no hacia efecto con ella y seguía viendo la casa.

Entro por la puerta de su casa, dispuesta hacer una visita a sus nuevos vecinos mágicos en la mañana. Porque por primera vez tendría vecinos magos, y no muggels como había sucedido cuando vivía en Francia. Empezaba agradar el haberse mudado allí.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, despertando a una futura alumna de Hogwarts.

-¡Maldita luz, maldito día! ¡Es verano quiero dormir!-protesto.

-JULIETTE ¿ESTAS DESPIERTA?-pregunto su madre desde la cocina.

-¡NO MAMÁ, SI NO TE CONTESTARIA!-contesto con sarcasmo.

Las mañanas de Juliette empezaban con muy mal carácter lo que se ganaba una reprimenda de sus padres, pero esa mañana fue menos, puesto que estaba dispuesta a visitar a sus nuevos vecinos.

Desayuno, se aseo y cogió su varita la cual la escondió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-Voy a salir!-anuncio Juliette antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal y dirigirse al lado de su casa donde procuro que nadie la viese entrar en el portal del numero 12.

Llamó al timbre, estaba nerviosa, no sabia que clase de magos vivian allí, pero eso la emocionaba aun más.

-CUANTAS VECES OS HE DICHO QUE NO LLAM…-un hombre abrió la puerta y concluyo la frase que se había gritado.- eis, al timbre…

El hombre de ojos grises y túnica galante se sorprendió al ver a una joven de trece o catorce años en el portal de su casa.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto anonado.

Juliette sabía responder perfectamente a esa pregunta.

-Mi nombgue es Juliette Blanc, vivo al lado.

Sirius Black quien había abierto la puerta se había quedado pasmado ante la niña, tenia acento francés, pero lo que estaba empezando a temer es que hubiera descubierto el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-Soy bguja.- respondió, al ver que no la dejaba pasar, pensándose que tal vez temiera que fuera una muggel.

De repente Sirius hizo aparecer un par de cuerdas mágicamente que apresaron a Juliette, no sabia que había pasado y empezaba asustarse de verdad.

-¿Sirius que sucede?-otro hombre de aspecto cansado y cabello entre cano había aparecido, miro a Sirius Black que llevaba una joven atada.

-Ha descubierto el cuartel general, debemos hacer algo y rápido, no sabemos si es de los suyos.

-Pronto empezara la reunión, los chicos aun duermen, tal vez Dumbledore sepa algo.

-Bien pensado Lunático.

¿Lunático? ¿Sirius?¿Cuartel general? ¿Que era lo que pasaba? Juliette estaba totalmente confundida, no abrió la boca desde que dijo quien era, ahora la llevaban atada, lo mejor seria permanecer callada hasta que supiera que era lo que pasaba. Lo único que estaba segura es que habían nombrado a Dumbledore, así que no había que preocuparse.


End file.
